Your Forever Is All That I Need
by heycasbutt
Summary: Sofia Lyric and Kellin Quinn have been best friends for years. What happens when a drunken night of stupidity puts them both in a sticky situation?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia paced the living room, feeling nervous and uncomfortable as she waited for Kellin to come downstairs. She needed to tell him something that would change his life, if he let it. Her nerves were shot as she placed her hands on her belly, letting tears fill the brim of her eyelids. She was scared and didn't know how this was going to effect her and Kellin. She knew she loved him, but he was her best friend. She couldn't lose him.

"Sof?" He called, trampling down the stairs. He sent her a concerned glance as she looked up from her belly, memories of that night flooding through her head.

_"Kellin!" She screamed, giggling, happily. She was at a steady buzz, the alcohol filling her system. She grinned at him, her red hair falling into her face. "Hi, bes' fran." She giggled, falling into him. _

_"You're so wasted, Sof." He laughed, feeling pretty trashed himself. She looked up at him and bit her lip, trying to contain her giggles. He had noticed many times before how beautiful she was, but she was his best friend. They couldn't do anything about it. "You're pretty, Sofia."_

_She blushed, her eyes going downcast as the drunken words sunk in. She looked up at him again, her lips flush between her teeth. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, catching her gasp of surprise in his mouth. His tongue plunged in as her mouth stayed open. She, soon, lost herself in the kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his lips._

_He pulled her up and they stumbled their way upstairs. Everyone knew where this went. Everyone knew how this story ended._

"Kellin..I-I have to tell you something." She began, tugging at the hem of her shirt. "I don't know how you'll take this, but I can't keep it from you."

He looked at her, expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She looked everywhere, but at his face, making him feel like he had done something wrong. She was always the bubbly, vivacious redhead that had no problem saying what she felt. At times, he thought she was the funniest, most blunt person he had ever met. It made him love her even more.

"Kellin, do you remember that party a month ago? At Vic's?" She asked, fiddling with her shirt. She looked up at his confused face. "Kellin, we slept with each other."

He looked up, shocked. "W-we did?"

She nodded, shame filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Kellin."


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I supposed to do?" Sofia whined to her best female friend. She paced the length of her room in her apartment, nearly ready to pull her hair out. She was clueless as to what she was going to do with this child inside her. She could never give it up for abortion. She just wasn't that kind of person. She felt like crying at this point. Kellin told her that he would help as much as he could, when he wasn't on tour. That was the main problem though. He was _always _on tour. His band was huge and everyone loved him onstage. "Katherine! What am I going to do?"

Katherine Jane's blue eyes followed her red haired best friend as she paced the floor. She pushed her brown hair from her face and stood, grabbing Sofia by the shoulders. "You're going to be pregnant, give birth to the baby and marry Kellin. It's obvious to everyone in the world that you two are hopelessly in love. Obvious to everyone, but yourselves." She steered the stressed red head over to her bed and sat her down, standing before her. "Listen, you guys are made for each other. It's completely inevitable."

Sofia stared at her best friend, her mouth wide open in shock. "Are you serious?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes! You can't possibly say you haven't noticed the way Kellin looks at you! He's head over heels. Completely lost and hopeless for you."

Sofia let out a soft 'squeak' and fell back onto her bed. "Katherine. I can't help it. He's been my best friend for such a long time. What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't like me like that?"

Katherine was ready to smack the girl in front of her. Instead, she settled on slamming her hand against her forehead in annoyance. If Sofia didn't see what is right in front of her face, she was hopeless. It was completely obvious that the two were so in love that there was no doubt that they would end up married in the near future. Sofia would have a beautiful baby and Kellin would be a famous rockstar and they would live happily ever after. But, none of this would happen if her stubborn best friend wouldn't see what was right in front of her face.

* * *

><p>Kellin sat, awestruck, in the basement of his house, where band practice was happening. His band members were starting to get worried, because he hadn't said one word since Sofia left. And, usually, he's talking about the funny thing she said that made him laugh or the drama she's started with the other girls. He was always talking about her.<p>

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Gabe asked, finally breaking the silence that was their supposed band practice. "Ever since Sofia left, you've been quiet."

Kelling looked up, surprise evident in his crystal blue eyes. "Dude...she's pregnant."

The guys stared at their lead singer in shock. They had no idea that this was the case.

"It's yours?" Gabe asked, looking at his best friend, seriously.

"Yeah. It's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Katherine?" Gabe called, walking into his girlfriend's house. "Kathy Jane!"

"What?" She snapped, coming out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the smock she wore and glared at her boyfriend. "What, Gabe?"

He smiled and opened his arms, walking over to the brown haired girl. She sighed and rolled her eyes, before smiling and accepting his hug. She sank into his grip and breathed in the scent that was Gabe. No matter how long they had been together, she still loved how he smelled.

"I hate today." She mumbled against his chest. "Sofia is pregnant, Gabe. And-"

"It's Kellin's." He finished, looking down at her. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"They are dumber than a box of rocks." She snapped. "I swear, I wanna lock them in a room together or put them on a bus together for a month."

Gabe smiled. His girlfriend was a genius. _Sleeping With Sirens_ was going on tour next month, and it just so happened that they needed a merch girl.

"Katherine Jane Quinn. You are a beautiful genius." He blurted, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her, soundly. He was so incredibly glad that he had a girlfriend like her.

She giggled, "Why thank you. But, how?"

He rolled his eyes and, merely, kissed her on the forehead and walked away. She stood in the kitchen doorway, her face scrunched in confusion. Soon, she shrugged it off and went back into the kitchen, baking the cookies that Sofia was craving. But, for some reason, she was craving the same thing.

* * *

><p>Sofia paced her bedroom, waiting, impatiently, for Kellin to get home. Even though they lived in the same house, he'd managed to avoid her for a whole part of a week. She was scared that he didn't want anything to do with the child, leaving her to bear and raise him or her by herself. Of course, his sister would murder him if he did that. Katherine had this strange notion that the two of them were going to get married and live happily ever after on a tour bus for the rest of their lives.<p>

Sofia scoffed. Katherine, despite being very logical, was hell bent on having this happen. She wanted to see Sofia and her brother together. Sofia, usually the wild, insane, rarely logical, was trying to see it realistically. She loved Kellin, yes this much was true. But, could he really be in love with her? She was just a small town girl with a loud mouth and a wild personality. He was so much better than that. But, could it happen?

"Sofia? Are you here?" Kellin called, walking into the livingroom, where the redhead was pacing a hole into the livingroom floor. "Sof, are you alright?"

His voice startled her, her wild green eyes flitting to his blues. She chuckled, softly, running a hand through her unruly mass of curls and red. "Yeah. I'm fine. Do you want something to eat? I ordered pizza."

He nodded, still concerned of her behavior. She was never this nervous. She was always composed, a little temperamental, but composed. Boys loved her catlike features and girls hated her for her sharp tongue. She was loved, hated, envied; all of those things. But, she was still human. She was scared to tell him how she felt. She loved the boy, the father of this child in her belly, but she was scared. Would he love her back? Would he laugh in her face and leave her? Would he find her insane?

"Sofia, are you sure you're alright?" Kellin's voice broke her train of thought. Her gaze snapped to him again, smiling, nervously. "What's wrong, Sof? Something's up. I can tell."

She shook her head, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out to him. She was, desperately, trying to restrain herself. But, she needed him to know. "Kellin, I..."

"Kellin! Baby, where are you?" A high pitched feminine voice called, the front door shutting. "You said it was alright for me to come, right?"

In walked this trashy blonde, her breasts nearly popping out of her shirt. Her shorts couldn't even pass the fingertip test. She was, in a word, a slut. Sofia bit her lip, her eyes narrowing in disgust. Kellin looked at her quickly, before turning back to the blonde tramp in the doorway.

"Hi, Annabelle. We were actually talking, but the pizza should be here soon, right Sof?" He asked, looking at the redhead for confirmation. Sofia nodded, stiffly, anger boiling in her veins. "See? We'll be eating soon. Do you want some?"

The girl moved to talk, but Sofia didn't want to hear her voice again. She stormed out of the room, quickly, heading straight for her art studio. She hadn't been in here in a couple months, due to not having in inspiration. Her anger gave her plenty to work with, though. And she would be using every bit of red paint she owned.

* * *

><p>"Sofia, the pizza is here." Kellin called, walking into her art studio. He and Katherine were the only ones allowed in there, even while she was working. Kellin stopped in his tracks to her curled on the floor, red paint splattered all over the canvas, like the bloodshed of a war. "Sofia?"<p>

She looked up at him, her green eyes bloodshot. Her phone was in her hand, being clutched so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "He's gone.." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "He's gone, Kellin, and the last words I said to him were 'I hate you.'"


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia whimpered as she looked up at the blue eyed man in front of her. Her heart was shattered, splintering in her chest like millions of tiny knives. She looked back down and let out a choked sob, curling her arms around her waist and rocking back and forth. Shivering under his touch as he pulled her close in his lap. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing, feeling her tears fall and soak into his shirt.

"Why? Why does it always happen?" She simpered. She buried her head further into Kellin's chest. She could smell the pizza's aroma wafting in through her now open office door. Her belly growled, reminding her of the child inside her. She just didn't want to eat. She felt sick and helpless, curled in her best friend's arms. She cried out as she felt him move, "No! No, please."

"Sofia, you need to eat something. My child is in there, also. Come on." He coaxed, lifting her, gently, off the ground. She whined, feeling her legs come out from under her. "It's your favorite kind, Sof. You need to eat."

She whined and protested, but her stomach and he won the fight. She could smell the pizza better now that she was closer and her mouth watered as the scent assaulted her senses. She moaned, laying a hand on her belly, softly. Kellin chuckled and set her down on a stool in the kitchen. She could feel the sl-girl's eyes on her and laughed on the inside. All of Kellin's girlfriend's-or whatever they were- got jealous of Sofia and Kellin's relationship. They could _never _be separated, and for that, neither of their relationships ever lasted. Which would probably be a good thing, now that Sofia was pregnant.

"Want me to get you a slice?" Kellin asked, looking at Sofia, concern on his face. She was quiet, which meant she was thinking hard about something. She had a look of concentration on her cute face, her nose scrunched up. "Sof, look at me. I'm sorry he's gone. And I'm sorry you feel as if he left and he thought you hated him. But, listen. He knows you were mad. You can't change the past, but, remember, you were so close. One time of you saying you hated him isn't going to change anything."

Sofia sniffled, looking up at the blue eyed boy before her. "Kellin?"

"Hmm..?"

"I'm scared, Kellin. I'm not ready to be a mum."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, they spent it in their pajamas. They ended up kicking the other girl out, saying that Sofia wasn't feeling well. Sofia was relieved to know that Kellin would never put another girl before her, because she couldn't lose him. Especially not now. There was too much on the line for her to lose him. She couldn't raise this baby by herself. But, that's what would happen if she lost him. Her baby would grow up without a father and she couldn't bare to let that happen.<p>

"Sofia, I really need you to talk to me." Kellin whispered, pulling her tight as she shivered, trying not to let her tears escape. He was worried as she was silent this entire time since he had kicked Annabelle out of the house. He wanted to know she was okay. It scared him to see her so frightened. She was always so confident, so tough. She had nothing she needed to fear. But, she was so broken right here.

"I-I can't d-do this!" She wailed. She buried her face into his chest, letting the sobs overtake her once again. "I-I'm not ready to be a-a mum! And you! You ha-ave this great b-band thing. You can't h-help me."

Kellin frowned, grabbing her face, softly. "I will do whatever you need me to do, Sofia. This baby is mine as well as yours."

She looked up at him, her green eyes swimming and shining with tears. She smiled, weakly, before nodding. He smiled at her and let her rest against him. She sobbed a few more minutes, before her breathing evened. He looked down at the girl sleeping in his lap. Her face was red from the heavy breathing she had done and all the crying. Her hair framed her face, messily, and contrasted with her skin. He smiled, brushing a piece away from her mouth as she breathed in.

"I love you, Sofia."

* * *

><p>"Gabe! Gabe, come here! I think we might have a problem." Katherine called, standing in the bathroom. "<em>Gabeee!"<em>

"What? What's going on?"

She stared at the stick in her hand, worrying as she shaked it, hoping the outcome would change. That stupid little pink plus sign was mocking her. "Gabe, is pregnancy contagious?"

He laughed, but stopped short when he walked into the bathroom with her. She held up the pregnancy test, her eyes wide. "Pregnant?"

She chuckled, dryly. "Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia woke up the next morning in her bedroom. The purple walls stared at her, mockingly. She sighed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. All she remembered from last night was falling asleep on Kellin, her eyes filled with tears. But, that was last night and she wasn't going to feel sad or sorry for herself. She has a baby on the way! She couldn't think of herself.

"Sofia, you awake?" Kellin called, stepping into the bedroom, a tray of food in his hands. "Oh, good. Time to get up sleepy head. I made an appointment at the doctor."

She smiled, weakly, sitting up and ruffling her wild, red hair. He grinned at her, bringing the tray over to her bed. He handed it to her, before climbing into bed with her. She grinned and sat up, taking the tray into her hands. Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes laid, neatly, on plates and her mouth watered. She looked up at Kellin, who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Eat, Sof. You need it."

"You want some? There's more than enough. There's so much it could feed an army!" She teased, biting into a piece of bacon. Her green eyes stared him down until he grabbed a piece of sausage. "Yay!"

He smiled, liking her more childish personality than the moody one he saw last night. Her green eyes sparkled more this morning and he thought she was beautiful. He preferred her in an upbeat mood. When she was upset, the whole world knew it. She was feisty and sarcastic, snapping at anyone who got under her skin. He was the only who could calm her down enough to talk, civilly.

"What are you thinking about, K?"

He looked up, shaking himself, mentally, at his thoughts. She looked up at him, those bright green eyes concerned. He smiled and grabbed another piece of bacon, not letting her in on his thoughts. She pouted, her green eyes ploying him to talk. He, simply, shook his head and grinned, taking joy in her facial expressions.

"Kellin..." She whined.

_"Sofiaa..." _He mocked, pitching his voice higher. He mainly did it to irritate her. "I wasn't thinking about anything special."

She pouted, punching him in the arm. "You're mean."

He mock-grimaced and grabbed his arm, pouting. "I'm mean?"

She giggled and nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. She munched, quietly, on a piece of sausage and let her eyes slip closed. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep against Kellin, feeling his warmth and sink into the comfort. But, Kellin shaking his shoulder roused her from her sleep. Again.

"What?" She whined, drawing out the 'a' in the word. "I just wanna sleep, K."

He chuckled, watching her lips form into a pout as she looked up at him. "I know, S. But, you have a doctor's appointment today. We're checking on that baby." He watched as her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Now, come on. Eat and get ready."

"Okay, okay."

She ate, quickly, and hurried out of bed to take a shower. She grabbed some skinnies and a long sleeve shirt from her closet and headed towards her bathroom. Stepping under the spray, she sighed, happily, as the water carressed her skin. SHe let her thoughts wander as she stood under the water, washing herself as well. She knew that she was stalling, but she was nervous. Nervous to see the two month baby in her belly. Nervous of how Kellin is going to act, seeing the baby for the first time. Will he run? Will he realize how much this is going to take and take off?

"Sof? Did you drown in there?" Kellin laughed, poking his head into the bathroom. "Hurry up. I wanna see the fetus."

That's all it took for Sofia's worries to disappear. She burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching her stomach as she doubled over. Kellin laughed at her reaction, stepping completely into the bathroom. He watched her from behind the shower curtain, not even caring that he looked like some kind of pervert. He would always come and talk to her in the shower-and vice versa- but it stopped as he started getting jealous girlfriends, and she began finding overbearing boys.

"Did you just say 'the fetus'?" Sofia guffawed, peeking around the shower curtain. "And to think you could get any weirder."

"Of course I could. I'm friends with you, aren't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kellin held Sofia's hand as they walked into the ultrasound place at the hospital, feeling her shake. She was nervous beyond belief and he could have sworn she was cutting off the circulation in her hand. He, simply, smiled at her, trying to reassure her as they walked in.

"Just fill out these forms, for me?" The nurse at the window smiled. Kellin nodded, still holding onto Sofia's hand. "Thank you."

"I'm nervous, K." Sofia whispered, clutching his arm, tightly. "What if the baby isn't okay?"

Kellin shook his head, squeezing her hand, reassuringly. "The baby is going to be fine. I've made sure you eat right. You're not stressed. I promise, everything will be fine."

She smiled and finished filling out the paperwork, before handing it in. The nurse at the front desk thanked her and gave Sofia a reassuring grin. Sofia replied with a smile and went back to sit beside Kellin. As she waited for the obstetrician to call her back, she flipped through one of the magazines she brought from home.

"Sofia...?" She heard her name called and all her anxiety came flowing back to her. She stood, pulling Kellin with her, not letting him out of her sight. "Just step on the scale for me, please?"

"O-okay." Sofia grinned. She couldn't wait to see how much she had gained with the baby. "I'm a little nervous, to be honest."

The nurse chuckled, checking things off her checklist. "It's normal. But, I'm sure everything is just fine."

Sofia smiled and gave Kellin's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh." Sofia sighed, slipping into the passenger seat. "I was so nervous. But, Kellin, did you hear that perfect little heartbeat?"<p>

Kellin smiled. He definitely had, and he had seen the look on Sofia's face. She had smiled, softly, her eyes filling with happy tears as she stared at the screen. He was too preoccupied with looking at her, watching her glow with joy.

"Kellin..? Kellin!" Sofia called, pulling him out of the memory. "I'm hungry. Denny's?"

He nodded, happily, willing to do anything to make this girl, this woman, happy. "Alright, let's get some food in you."

She nodded and clapped her hands while a grin of childish excitement came over her face. "Yum!"

She waited, patiently, as he traveled around the car to let her out. She grinned at him, accepting his hand. "I'm so hungry. I can't wait to get a chicken platter. With ranch and some french fries? Ooh, can we get peanut butter for those? Do you think they do that?"

Kellin wrinkled his nose. "That sounds so gross, Sof."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No way! Those things are so good."

He laughed at her face and they were seated quickly. She grinned at the blue eyed man across from her, as she said what she wanted to drink. The waitress nodded, and walked off, leaving the couple to themselves, discussing what they were going to do when the baby came.

"Well, we have seven months to think about what we _can _do." Sofia grinned, patting her belly. "What do you hope the baby is? Boy or girl?"

Kellin thought about it. It would be incredible to have a little boy to teach music and baseball and sports to. It would be great to teach him about girls and driving, getting his first car. But, having a little girl to spoil and protect, save from the monsters underneath her bed. It would be great to see her grow up to be just like her mother, all wild eyed and beautiful. Either one would be magnificent to him.

"Either. I mean, I would love a little girl to spoil and protect. She would grow up to look like you, all beautiful and fiery hair." He replied, thoughtful to his answer. "But, I could teach a little boy about cars and my music and teach him to drive and play sports."

She smiled, watching him explain and talk about the things he would do with whatever he got. She knew he was going to be a terrific father, but her biggest fear was herself. She was terrified that she was going to be a terrible mother. She didn't want to end up like her mother, a drunk slut. She never wanted to become like that and give her child what she had. She wanted to give her child so much better than she had.

"Sof...you okay?"

Sofia looked up into Kellin's worried blue eyes and smiled. She didn't want him to worry too much. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just starving!" She laughed, getting falsely excited when the food came.

Kellin looked at her suspiciously, but left her alone. He knew something was wrong, but he knew she didn't need the stress. All he knew is soon he was going to get her to talk.

_He had to find out what's wrong._


	7. Chapter 7

Kellin looked over at the sleeping girl in the passenger seat and smiled. He couldn't believe he was having a baby with his best friend, whom he still not told that he was completely, utterly, and crazy in love with. Her bright red hair spilled over the passenger seat as it was laid back to accomodate her sleeping form. She smiled in her sleep and he leaned and pressed a kiss to her temple before shaking her gently to rouse her from her sleep. He grinned as she sat up rubbed her nose with the back of her hand like a cat.

"Morning sleepyhead." He teased, leaning away from her and opening the door. "Come on, firebird. Let's get you to a nice comfy bed, okay? And we can take a nap together."

She smiled and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. He obliged and lifted her from her seat after undoing her belt. She yawned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, easily falling back to sleep as he made his way into the house. He finally made it up to her bedroom and set her down in the middle of her large bed. The moment he tries to pull away, though, she captures him and a headlock, pulling him back down onto the bed beside her.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled, pressing her face into his chest. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Sofia woke the next morning with the sun burning through her eyelids, into her retinas. She groaned and rolled over, landing on a hard chest. Her green eyes flew open to see Kellin staring at her with a grin on his face. She smiled softly at him, blinking slowly.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead." Kellin teased. "Were you tired last night?"

She nodded, burying her face into his chest again. "Sleepy."

Kellin laughed as she resorted to a childlike mentality and she rested her head against his chest and her breathing evened out. He watched her face slip into a blissful smile in her sleep and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She shuffled closer to him in her sleep, placing her hand on his chest.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as a sound rumbled from her chest. It was a content sound and he made a small chuckle. He pulled himself out from underneath her effortlessly and padded his way into the kitchen, where Gabe and the rest of the guys were already seated.

"Is she still out?" Gabe asked, his tone not suggesting that he was actually surprised. Apparently Katherine had been sleeping just as much as Sofia was. "Man, Kat sleeps about the same amount unless she's cleaning."

Kellin shook his head as Gabe spoke of his pregnant sister, a tease in his voice. Kellin could tell that Gabe was head over heels for his sister.

"So, how is my sister?" Kellin asked, plopping down on the sofa and sipping on a coke. "I always expected her to be a handful when she was pregnant. She was always mean when she wasn't."

Gabe laughed and shook his head. "She's been great. Really."

Kellin snorted, "I can't wait to see her. She was so adamant about her schedule."

"Really? You're going to bring that up?" Sofia chuckled, shuffling out into the living room in his sleep pants and a baggy T-shirt. "She was never too bad."

"She was horrible." Kellin laughed, leaning back on the couch with his arm draped along the back. Sofia plopped down beside him and curled into his side, his arm immediately wrapping around her shoulders. She smiled and scooted closer.

Gabe watched the two, obviously in love, couple on the couch. Their only problem is that they were too stubborn to admit it out loud. She was carrying his child now. Sooner or later, hopefully the former, they will realize what thy have with one another and finally accept they were meant to be together. It would take a while, but it would be worth it.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been quite a while since I've been on this account, three years to be exact. I've dealt with a lot these past few years, including the loss of a dear friend to suicide and the beginning of my journey through cosmetology school. It's been strenuous and quite stressful, but I'm peddling through. Sadly, I have lost my love for this story and can't honestly continue them without them being absolutely terrible. When I started it, I was genuinely proud of what it had become. I am upset to say that I have only finished one story on here, and it's not even that good. It is full of mistakes and it truly plagues me to know that it is still up.

I desperately want to finish some of these, but I just don't have the passion for them as I once did. If someone could help me figure out how to give the to someone who _wants _to finish them, please PM me and let me know. I would love to see them finished, if not by me, than by somebody else.

Thank you to those who have kept by me/these stories, even though they never made it to an end.

Heycasbutt. yours truly.


End file.
